Erik's song
by Seraphina Luna
Summary: this is my first fan fic it's about Christine writing a song for Erik


Hi this is my first fan fic (I m sure you noticed). I m sorry this really fluffy and Eric s a big baby.  
By the way I don t own rights to phantom of the opera or the characters just the story -  
Christine had been fumble with chords on her guitar and playing around with lyrics for hours on the roof. She was just finishing up when she decided for good measurement she would go through the whole thing. Little did she know that Eric was listening to her and occasionally peeking out from behind his hiding place (a statue) to look at her peaceful angelic face- when she started with a BB chord and began to sing. You don't run with a crowd You go your own way You play in dark light of my night Got your own kind of style That sets you apart Eric peaked at her beautiful, peaceful face which was bent over concentrating on the chords and lyrics- as she continued is that song for me? he asked himself confused who else would it be for. A voice answered back he quieted his inner self and continued listening to Christine

Baby, that's why you captured my heart I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in And this world doesn't know what you have within When I look at you, I see something rare A rose that can go anywhere And there's no one I know that can compare When she said the last line a smile creped across her face, the smile stayed as she flowed into the chorus What makes you different, makes you beautiful What's there inside you, shines through to me In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need You're all I need, oh boy What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me Eric stood behind a statue starting to feel sad as he thought to himself that this song she was singing with a hit of love in her voice was not for him. Why would she sing let alone write down such wonderful things about a hideous, grotesque monster he felt slightly more depress as she continued

Hey, yeah You got something so real You touched me so deep Say material things Don't matter to me So come as you are You've got nothing to prove You won me with all that you do And I want to take this chance to say to you she repeated the chorus once again making Eric feel sad once more You don't know how you touched my life Oh in so many ways I just can't describe You taught me what love is supposed to be You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me What makes you... she repeated the chorus one last time with a yet another of her dazzling smiles guy she love so much is so lucky I wish I was him . Eric thought. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.  
Everything you do is beautiful Love you give shines right through me Everything you do is beautiful You're beautiful to me By the time she finished Eric felt as if someone had stabbed him through the heart. A whimper escaped his lips before he was able to stop it. Christine perked her head up and went to the sound with sheet music in hand. When she got to where the sound had come from she saw her angel with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his face so no one could see the tears. Putting her guitar and sheet music on the ground; Christine flopped down beside him on her knee and placed her hands on his arm and shoulder Eric, what s wrong are you hurt? Did something bad happen? she asked concerned he wiped the tears away quick and shook his head no every things fine Christine. He said standing up.  
Did you hear that song I was singing. She asked kind of embarrassed Yes it was beautiful to whom is it s for? just then she realized why he was crying she hugged him Oh Eric was that why you re so sad. He didn t know what to say how did she fine out so fast. He thought.  
He pulled away from her and looked at her. She was looking at him with concerned written all over her face. With a sigh he nodded he felt ashamed to have her see him cry but what s done is done he supposed.  
She smiled and picked up her music sheets she had sat down here, she said handing them to him it s for you. He took them confused What do you mean? I mean I didn t know how to tell you what you mean to me so I thought I would write it out in song and this, she said pointing the music sheets is that. She smiled a kissed him. He had never felt happier in all his life.  
Thank you for reading I hope you liked it please R&R if you won t this to be a longer fic let my know and I can see what I can come up with. 


End file.
